Dos palabras
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: — Sabes que tienes que curarte Kenny… —siguió—, Stan tiene a Kyle y viceversa y siempre estarán ahí, juntos, pero yo… yo solo te tengo a ti, no puedes dejarme pobretón. "Viviré" le dijo, McCormick era un jodido mentiroso. —Kenneric (inspirado en Kenny Dies) *BL*


Esto empezó como Friendship, pero si lo quieren ver como *Bl* háganlo y ya. Veamos… hoy vi "Kenny Dies", y aunque al final todo resulto como una excusa para duplicar un restaurante que le gustaba XD Cartman demostró un lado que nunca creí ver, por si no ha quedado claro el drabble es basado en ese capítulo. Kenny… TwT *sob*

**Disclaimer aplicado: **South Park © Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

* * *

"**DOS PALABRAS".**

Kenny moría.

El muy hijo de puta lo abandonaba.

Al recibir esa noticia no supo si reír por el ingenio de la broma en cuestión, o llorar, porque aquello no tenía ni una pizca de gracia.

Al ver el vacío en los ojos del hippie y como Kyle mordía sus labios Cartman confirmo que no se trataba de ninguna broma, de verdad, perderían a su amigo. No más salidas al cine, ni ahorros para revistas porno que ellos no verían, o préstamos de dinero para golosinas, no más Kenneth McCormick.

Simplemente… no más.

Resultaba paradójico que un niño de ocho años, siempre expuesto a las más descabelladas situaciones muriera por una simple enfermedad. Dios si que tenía un sentido del humor muy peculiar, y él solo era otro desafortunado camino al hospital "Paso del Infierno".

No noto cuando subió al carro de los Broflovski, ni siquiera un comentario mordaz salió de su boca en todo el trayecto. Veía el camino sin verlo, pensando, ¿qué hizo Kenny para merecer ese final?

Era un pervertido y puta, lo tenía claro, un pobre de la clase más baja que existe, sí, también, pero era solo un niño. Joder, ni siquiera había cumplido los diez y ya… ya iba a morir. Más importante, era _su _amigo.

A pesar de todo, compartían un fuerte lazo que era difícil de describir. Lo de súper mejores amigos lo dejaban para los tortolitos enamorados, ellos claramente no eran así, no _tan_ unidos, pero lo eran a final de cuentas.

¿Y qué sería de ellos? Eran un grupo de cuatro chicos disfuncionales, que se necesitaban el uno al otro con diferentes medidas. Cuatro, carajo, un cuarteto invencible. No un trío, Kenny no podía dejarlos así como así… no a él.

No quería que lo abandonara. Menos en un lugar que apesta a desesperanza y formol.

Al pasar a su habitación junto a los otros dos, y verlo, demacrado y cansado, rodeado de máquinas cuyos nombres no conocía y cientos de tubos su corazón se oprimió brutalmente y una sonrisa vacía se dibujo en sus labios con todo su esfuerzo.

No lucía como Kenny, ese no podía ser Kenny… alguien a quien le cuesta respirar y agradece por un juguete que nunca pidió y él no recordaba haber traído y aun así le entregaba tembloroso y sin saber que decir.

Todo era tan surreal.

Pero tenía que aguantar eso, ¿cierto? Debía tomar el papel de amigo fuerte y optimista, que sabe que todo terminara bien y transcurridos unos días los cuatro volverán a jugar en las canchas de basketball, riendo hasta que el oxígeno se agote de sus cuerpos.

Recordando ese dilema como una aventura más que sobrevivieron cuando sean ancianos.

Cierto…

Porque si el marica de Stan no podía soportar aquello y salía corriendo por donde vino seguido de Kyle, ¿quién acompañaría a Kenny?

De verdad, las ganas de reír lo consumían y a paso lento se acerco al rubio, que giro el cuello para verlo mejor y apretó con más desesperación su oso de felpa.

Le sonrió. A pesar del dolor, Kenny sonrió debajo de su parka.

— Ey, ya veras que saldrás de esta —tuvo que morderse la lengua, nunca se le había dificultado tanto mentir—. Te curaras Kenny, lo sé. Los doctores hacen lo mejor que pueden, y sé que pronto hallarán una cura.

O eso quería creer, se aferraba tanto a eso que si no cumplía su palabra bien podría suicidarse, al menos así compartiría algo con el McCormick. Se sentirían un poco más unidos, no como amantes enamorados, pero tampoco como simples amigos. Porque no eran eso. Ambos lo sabían y siempre lo supieron, por más que se empeñaran en negarlo por diversas razones sin sentido.

— Cuando salgas del hospital… deberíamos viajar, o comprar algo muy caro, no sé… podemos montar una fiesta en mi casa, no necesitas pagar nada —bromeo, su cansina risa se escucho levemente y Cartman apretó ambos puños. Impotente—. Sabes que tienes que curarte Kenny… —siguió—, Stan tiene a Kyle y viceversa y siempre estarán ahí, juntos, pero yo…

"_Yo solo te tengo a ti"_, quiso decir. Su garganta ardió y no supo como continuar esa frase.

Si los demás lo vieran ahora… se burlarían así como él se ha burlado de ellos. Porque el grandioso y cruel Eric Cartman no era capaz de contener las lágrimas y su labio inferior temblaba con violencia, todo esto ante un confundido Kenny al borde de la muerte.

Que gran panorama.

Una risa seca le taladraba los oídos y sucumbiendo a su debilidad tomo sus manos entre las suyas.

— Eres mi mejor amigo Kenny —soltó—. No importa cuanto lo niegue, lo eres. Ambos somos la escoria de la sociedad, y comprendemos nuestros miedos y sufrimiento… no puedes dejarme pobretón.

Extendió su sonrisa y afianzo su agarre, Kenny no decía nada pero conociéndolo como lo hacía oía cada palabra salida de sus labios. Incapaz de disculparse, se limitaba a escuchar y sonreír falsamente.

Le dolía. Dolía el amor que transmitía con vagas frases y dolía más por ser la causa de estas.

— Viviré —dijo. Cartman lo observo sin entender y soltó su mano, secando unas cuantas lágrimas, listo para reír como quiso hacer desde un principio y asentir, jurando que lo ayudaría a lograrlo. Con el animo devuelto se despidió y cerró la puerta, ignorando el "Perdón" que transmitían esos ojos azules. Sin saber que esa seria la última ocasión que los vería…

Kenny murió.

El muy hijo de puta lo abandono.

Creyó que el funeral era un horrible sueño, una pesadilla. Con todas esas personas hipócritas llorando y gimoteando por la perdida de un pequeño que nunca se esforzaron en conocer.

¿Inocente, dulce? Él no era nada eso, ¡Kenny no era ni la mitad de cosas que hablaban ahí!

Era un maldito amante de la pornografía y el sexo, grosero e irreverente. No un buen cristiano. Kenny, él… ya no estaba. No con él. No ahí.

Y podía fingir todo lo que quisiera que no le afecto. Que su propósito nunca fue ayudarlo, sino construir un restaurante a base de las células madre, cuando en realidad ya fue demasiado tarde para cuando le aprobaron su petición. Su vida pasaría como si nada y Kyle lo odiaría con más intensidad que antes.

Nadie se enteraría de la verdad que ocultaba tras una sonrisa cínica. Ni de las lágrimas insípidas que caían libres, una a una, cada noche.

Porque deseaba con fervor volver el tiempo atrás y pasar unos minutos a lo mucho con Kenny de nuevo, verlo, abrazarlo, decirle lo especial que era… Siempre supo que no habría salvación o milagro alguno.

«Viviré» McCormick era un jodido mentiroso; pero a pesar de eso y más, él no era capaz de odiarlo.

Solo dos palabras bastaban para expresar sus sentimientos, aunque no fueran suficientes, tenía claro que nada se comparaba a lo que el rubio significo para él, ¿pero sería Kenny capaz de escucharlo, ahí, en el cielo?

— Kenny, te quiero…

No perdía nada con creer que sí.

El rubio era lo único que le quedaba.

**#End.**

* * *

¿Review?


End file.
